Raid Tower (event)
As a collaboration with the Monster Design Contest, Dandy Dungeon released Raid Tower on April 26, 2018. This event is a first for the non-JP version, and a rerun for JP players. The major change to this was the addition of the Monster Design Contest's winning entry - Keroberus - as a legitimate boss monster in the dungeon. Announcement Banner Event Details From Apr 26 to May 9. New Dungeron:"Raid Tower" is coming! Defeat monsters which appeares as a boss consecutively! And evaluation system is coming as well!? It's up to you how many bosses you can defeat. And more, a monster you draw becomes a pixel art and appears in Dandy Dungeon! Thanksgiving! From Apr 26 to May 9. In anticipation of New Dungeron:"Raid Tower", popular items in Mamazon shop will have 25-46% discount! 【Discount Items】 -Welcome Yamada Set (25%OFF) What a deal! Rice Ball x4, +30 Storage, Silver Ore x20, Gold Bar x2, Falcon Scroll x2, Mister Thunders x2, Lucky Fish x2! (Limit one purchase per customer.) -Energy Duck (25%OFF) To joy of pet ownership fills Yamada with perpetual energy. -Pako the Tooldog (25%OFF) You can access your storage during battle! This will open up a world of new tactics! -Sato's Quest Box (25%OFF) Sato's Story: new dungeon, new rewards, new Dandy Collection, and a new rare tool: "Red Castanets", which lets you steal enemies' treasure!! -Music Friend (46%OFF) Flying music-player device! Listen to any music you've heard in the game! Make your own playlists! -Premium Set (25%OFF) Wh . . . whoa. It's Pako, Ducks, Music Friend, Sato's Quest Box, *and* 10 Rice Balls? This deal is nuts! -Happy Turtle (25%OFF) No longer worry about collecting too many bath badges! Also, you'll find more badges! What a treat -Super Pharaoh Buddy (25%OFF) With this doll, you can now enter the Golden Pyramid as much as you want! No more fragments; no more keys! *You can purchase these items from this icon in Yamada’s room. *Event duration and items may change. New Content Dialogue Intro Reward visit (0-20 damage) Bronson: Hey, Yamada. (Bronson enters) Bronson: That's Brave Yamada! You defeated the legendary mighty Oni Mech Don-chan. I don't have any word for you. Let's shake hands! (Bronson punches Yamada) Bronson: Don't have the jumps. Yamada: NOOOO--I can't stand it! I don't care if I'm a CEO, chief director or something like that! It doesn't matter when you make video games! you need a lot of small works when you make video games! Bronson: If you say so, maybe right. I don't hate your way of life. Wow! You got Machine's Heart! And! You also got Rice Ball! Bronson: Keep it up, Yamada! Reward visit (21-50 damage) Bronson: Hey, Yamada. (Bronson enters) Bronson: That's Brave Yamada! You defeated the mighty Mech Don-chan. But you can be more than that! Your next rank is "CEO". Let's shake hands! (Bronson punches Yamada) Reward visit (51-100 damage) Bronson: Hey, Yamada. (Bronson enters) Bronson: That's Brave Yamada! You defeated the mighty Don-chan. But you can be more than that! Your next rank is "chief director". Let's shake hands! (Bronson punches Yamada) Bronson: Don't stand staring. Take it! It's something from me. Wow! You got Machine's Horn! And! You also got Rice Ball! Bronson: Keep it up, Yamada! Reward visit (>100 damage) Bronson: Hey, Yamada. (Bronson enters) Bronson: I can't believe it...you can't be like this. Don't you have good equipment and useful items? Don't stand there staring and gawk! Don't stand staring like a gawk! (Bronson punches Yamada) Bronson: I'm expecting you. Take it! It's something from me. Wow! You got Machine's Horn! And! You also got Rice Ball! Bronson: Keep it up, Yamada! Prize List Bronson visits Yamada's apartment after every successful 9F run of Raid Tower. Trivia *Due to issues which had to be fixed, this event was released 1 day later than previously announced. **A 30 min maintenance was scheduled thereafter, a day after the event's release. See Also *Limited Time Events